As shown in FIG. 1, a walking frame of the prior art is designed for use by a lame or elderly person as an aid in walking. The walking frame is provided on a hand grip thereof with a brake lever 10 to facilitate the controlling of the brake device of the walking frame. Such a brake control device of the prior art is similar in principle to the brake control device on a bicycle.
When a person uses the prior art walking frame as a walking aid, he or she must hold the brake lever 10 continuously so as to be ready to slow down or stop the walking frame. However, it is rather tiresome and burdensome for a lame or elderly person to hold the brake lever 10 continuously. In addition, the brake wire is prone to rub against the locating seat 11 at such time when the brake lever 10 is activated. As a result, the brake wire is vulnerable to damage or severance.